Evil's Baseball Team
Evil's Baseball Team was a baseball team of evil spirits who competed against Good's Baseball Team in order to determine the fate of Peter Venkman's soul.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:16-11:18). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "The fate of one human soul."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:09-21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It was your soul we were playing for, Peter." History Evil's baseball team was composed of the supernatural forces of evil. According to Native American legend, once every 500 years, the supernatural forces of good and evil fight a battle. That battle has always taken place on the same site.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:57-06:16). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Nothing supernatural was ever reported in the stadium except in ancient Indian legends, they state once every 500 years, the supernatural forces of good and evil fight a battle. That battle has always taken place on the same site. On the very spot where the Jaguars Stadium now stands."''In the 1980s, the battle took place in the Jaguars Stadium. The battle was based on whatever their surrounds were so it was in the form of a baseball game.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:31-10:33). Time Life Entertainment. ''Winston says: "They've always chosen the form of battle from their surroundings." If evil won, the human soul in contention would spend 500 years in torment doing evil's bidding.The Umpire (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:09-12:14). Time Life Entertainment. Umpire says: "The soul spends 500 years in torment, doing evil's bidding." Due to them being evil that meant they were free to cheat. Things looked bleak when their relief pitcher came to the stand. Winston was playing on the good team's side and missed the ball twice. The other Ghostbusters attempted to help good win by cheating. Since they weren't directly involved in the game, the Ghostbusters believed that that meant it would be okay to cheat. They changed their mind at the last minute when Egon remembered The Umpire saying that no one was neutral and realizing that if they cheated by capturing the Relief Pitcher, good would lose. Winston then fortunately managed to hit the third ball and won the game. The evil spirits then melted away as they suffered the humiliation of defeat. Pitcher He is a green snake-like ghost. His throw is more like a sling in the air. Perhaps he was only there to keep the Relief Pitcher rested. Catcher It is a thing that looks to have a lot of eyes. Relief Pitcher He is a one-eyed, pink elephant-like ghost. He proved to be a very formidable pitcher as Winston missed his first two shots. The Ghostbusters attempted to cheat so that good would win by capturing the pitcher. They stopped when Egon remembered The Umpire saying that no one at the game was neutral and that it meant that if they cheated, evil would win, since cheating is an act of evil.The Umpire (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:32-20:42). Time Life Entertainment. Umpire says: "I told you no one can be neutral. You had to choose. Would you cheat for your friend or would you trust in fair play and let good win on its own terms?" Winston luckily hit the last ball the pitcher threw and won the game. It is unknown what happened to him after the game was won, but it is possible that he melted away along with the other evil spirits. Trivia *Egon Spengler remarked the ectoplasmic energy levels were unprecedented when he scanned the Jaguars Stadium.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:28-08:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The level of ectoplasmic energy is unprecedented." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Night Game" References Gallery Collages SupernaturalforcesinNightGameepisodeCollage.png TeamEvilinNightGameepisodeCollage.png EvilsReliefPitcherinNightGameepisodeCollage.png TeamEvilinNightGameepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon evilbaseballteamlogo.png|The Logo for the team which appears to be a scorpion in an upside down star. EvilsBaseballTeam02.jpg EvilsBaseballTeam03.jpg EvilBaseballsTeamBatter01.jpg|One of the batters EvilBaseballsTeamBatter02.jpg|One of the batters EvilBaseballsTeamBatter03.jpg|One of the batters evilbaseballcatcher001.png|Evil's Catcher evilbaseballpitcher001.png|Evil's Pitcher evilbaseballfirstbaseman001.png|Evil's First Baseman EvilBaseballFirstBaseman02.jpg|First baseman up to bat Evilbaseballreliefpitcher001.png|Relief Pitcher Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters